A Tale of Tenzin
by Pepperrmintos
Summary: In a nutshell: Tenzin's struggle of love
1. First Sight

**Was just lying on my bed when suddenly the idea struck me. Went online to check how many love triangles of this sort were there. There weren't many so what the hell might as well write on eh. :P  
(You can check out the other versions too!) This one's just describing how I feel that the story would've turned out.**

I don't own Korra and anything related to Korra.

*43 years ago*

"Tenzin, say hello to Lin," said Aang.

Cowering behind Aang's legs, he peeked around to find a girl around the same height as he was. She had short, curly black hair, emerald green eyes and a medium built. She seemed confident about herself as she stuck out her hand to greet him. Slowly, Tenzin withdrew himself from his father's protection and shook her hand. Lin smiled, looking at him straight in the eye. Tenzin looked shyly towards the ground, his feet point towards each other.

"Tenzin, there's no need to be shy," said Toph, crouching infront of him and placing one hand on his shoulder. "Just don't be too much like your father, twinkletoes." Tenzin giggled a little bit.

"Toph, when are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Aang rolled his eyes.

"You do know that I'm never going to stop calling you names, 'specially after the play where a bald flying woman played you," replied Toph, breaking into raucous laughter, followed by Lin and Tenzin.

"Okay Toph that's enough! Tenzin and Lin, why don't the both of you play in the garden? Daddy and Mummy have something important to discuss," said Aang to his youngest child.

Both of them nodded their heads. As they headed to the garden, Lin held Tenzin's hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tenzin immediately blushed, and blushed hard did he.

"I like to hold people's hand. Hope you don't mind?" Lin asked. Her eyebrows were slightly arched, and a small smile played on her face. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with innocence.

"Sure, I-I don't mind," Tenzin replied, rather nervously. When Lin looked at him it would send butterflies in his stomach, and his palms began to sweat- Oh no, what would she say? Tenzin became extremely flustered.

"What's wrong?" Lin inquired, tilting her head a little to look at him.

"Well," He puts his hand at the back of his head, "My palms sweat a lot, so I thought, you didn't like the feeling." He feels his face burning up.

"Well, that's okay! My mommy has sweaty palms all the time too!" Lin grinned, as though in an attempt to reassure Tenzin.

Tenzin beamed. "Thank you," he said.

The two then began to play hide-and-seek in the garden. Tenzin was very bad at looking for Lin, while he was an excellent hider Lin was just the total opposite. The 9 and 8-year-old ran around the garden playing catching afterwards, laughing and screaming along the way. To them, it was pure joy. Even at such a young age, Tenzin saw how Lin's smile was full of warmth, how hair always shone. How she was so friendly.

To them, it was bliss.

*6 years later*

_Concentrate Tenzin._

He took in a breath of air. He readied stance, with his legs shoulder-width apart, his shoulders slightly tense. He ran a few steps forward, then he leaped in the air. At the same, he pushed both his palms outward, creating a blast of air that knocked down all the targets that were in front of him. Panting slightly, he put back the targets.

It was nearing evening. Tenzin had spent all morning trying to master the airbending forms even further. After spending the last 7 years of his life practicing airbending, he finally earned his arrow tattoos, a sign that he is a master Airbender. Tenzin was now 16, a few months shy of 17. He was clean shaven, and slightly tan from practicing in the sun all day long. His body was well built as well, a result of puberty.

"Hey Tenzin! Do you need some help?"

Tenzin turned around, only to find Lin standing right behind him. She donned a brown motorcycle jacket, black tights and black leather boots. Her hair was still the same glossy black, she still had the same emerald green eys, but now her body had become more curvaceous, a result of womanhood. Her personality, however, had undergone a massive revamp. "Lin! When did you come?"

"Oh I might have been here the entire night watching you sleep because I have absolutely nothing else to do in my life?" came the sarcastic reply. "Of course I just came! Anyways, I just came across this poster in Republic City: 'The Boy in the Iceberg: The Revised Edition'. If I'm not wrong it's about your father and his adventures as the Avatar! The one my mother talked about when we were kids. It's being held at the theatre downtown. Do you want to come along?" She still possessed that same, smile that would warm anyone's heart.

Tenzin was very tempted to come along. _Finally, my first date with Lin!_, he thought. _But I still have some training left to do. I guess that can wait can't it?_

"Sure I'll come along! Just give me a few minutes to change," said Tenzin, reciprocating Lin's smile.

"Great! I'll be waiting at the entrance of Air Temple Island," shouted Lin as she ran off.

_What do I wear?_ pondered Tenzin. He didn't have many clothes to begin with; in fact, he only had his Air Nomad robes. Panicking slightly, he snuck into Aang's room, hopin he could find some old suits that he once worn as a teenager. _Thank the Spirits. _Tenzin pulled out a casual Air Nomad suit that seemed to fit him more or less. He looked at himself in the mirror. _I guess this will do. _Exiting the main grounds, he headed for the entrance of Air Temple Island on his Air scooter.

"Sorry I was late, I was try-"

"Cut it Tenzin. We're going!" Lin revs up her small, metal motorcycle, which roars as exhaust fume billow out.

"Wow is that a Satomobile?" Tenzin's eyes widen in awe.

"Yup, it's one of the earlier models. A gift my mum gave for my 16th birthday," said Lin. "Hop on!"

As soon as they were ready, Lin sped off. The size of the Satomobile proved to be advantageous as they were able to zip in between cars, thus avoiding a major jam. They reach the theatre in less than 5 minutes. The theatre was a grand one; it was not unlike the theatre on Ember Island, 60 years ago.  
"Don't worry, I've already reserved the tickets for us," said Lin, as she collected a pair tickets and headed towards the seating gallery.

Soon, the theatre darkened as the stage lit up. Against a backdrop of the southern pole, the actors that played Katara and Sokka were rowing a boat. "That's my mother!" Tenzin exclaimed, as he nudged Lin excitedly.

Katara lets out a sigh. "Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roamed these icy south pole seas, and yet never do we find anything-fulfilling." She lets out another sigh.

"All I want is a 'full'filing in my stomach – I'm starving!" jokes Sokka. The audience laughs.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" replies Katara, her tone rather droning.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind – and into my MOUTH – I'm starving!" The audience laughs, right on cue.

"Were these jokes funny 60 years ago? They're less humorous than you – no offense of course," teased Lin. Tenzin frowned.

"Every day the world awaits a beacon to guide us, still we cannot give up hope," said Katara as she places her hands on her heart, interlocked. "For hope,"-she starts to sob-"is all we have"-she collapses onto the side of the boat-"and we must never relinquish it! Even to our DYING BREATH!" She breaks out into an exaggerated sob.

"I don't think my mother was ever like that," said Tenzin, who was feeling rather bemused.

Suddenly, a beacon of light shone from the side of the stage. The source of the light approaches the center of the stage. As put in Katara's words," It appears to be someone frozen in ice! Perhaps for a hundred years!"

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" said Sokka, similarly intrigued.

"Waterbend, hai ya!" shouted Katara as with a chop-like motion of her hand, she 'spilt' the 'iceberg' into two.

"Seriously? 60 years later and there's groundbreaking change in the visual effects department?" scoffed Lin.

Out came Aang, who was indeed portrayed by a woman.

"Your mother wasn't kidding when she said that," remarked Tenzin.

The rest of the play was similarly mediocre, with lame jokes strewn around and poor portrayal of characters. However, the audience seemed to be having a ball, clearly enjoying themselves.

Soon, Aang needed to look for an earthbending teacher. He grabbed his air glider and flew around the entire theatre. However he couldn't find any earthbending teachers. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble beneath their feet. Out came a rock flying several feet away from Aang and his friends.

"You can't find an earthbending master in the sky! You have to look underground!" a deep, growling voice said as the owner came rising from the ground. 'Toph' was not Toph at all; he was a large, muscular man who was quite tan.

"Who are you?" inquired Aang.

He spat at the side of the stage. "My name's Toph, 'cause it sounds like 'tough', and that's just who I am!" came Toph's reply.

"I can assure you that my mother wasn't like that," whispered Lin to Tenzin. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'm sick of this play. We can go to the balcony"

"My father was not joking when he said that that play, was horrendous in portraying the characters," remarked Tenzin, as the both of them headed towards the theatre's balcony. " It's no wonder that he hated it so much-woah."

The scenery of Republic city was breathtaking; one could see almost everything from that viewing point, save for Air Temple Island. The lights twinkled, as satomobiles dashed from one end of the street to the other. People were walking about, laughing and being merry. Tenzin smiled at the scenery.

"Tenzin, there's something I need to tell you," said Lin.

"What is it Lin?" said Tenzin, feeling confused.

"Ever since we were kids, we have always been having fun together. The way you smiled, how you gave me advice, how you supported me through the problems I've had… these things have become very invaluable to me. I love you Tenzin, and nothing will ever change that. The question is, do you love me?" Lin stared at him straight in the eye, her eyes unwavering.

"Lin… I've always loved you, ever since we were little kids." Tenzin smiled, as the two leaned in for a kiss. Warmth spread throughout his body as his heart beat faster. He had never imagined that Lin would like him at all. For this to happen, it was like having one of his dreams come true.

They broke away, looking fondly into each other's eyes. Lin rested her head on his chest as Tenzin wrapped her close to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~

**My brain is too lazy to continue this story just yet. Tomorrow perhaps :D  
Give it a fav if you liked it! And always review if you feel there's a need to.**

**And as always, thanks for reading ;D**


	2. Breaking Points

Mini chapter for you peeps cause I got no time to do a full one. Major exams coming up~ This was intended to be a trilogy, but I guess a 4 part must do. ENJOY!

*19 years later*

"Tenzin-"

"Lin, you know we haven't been together as much as we used to. Do you think this – us – will work out?" Tenzin shot.

It was their 19th anniversary of being a couple, and they spent it eating at Narook's noodles. They had not married due to Lin's extremely busy schedule, thanks to her position as the chief of police. As of late, their relationship has been faltering due to both of their constant bickering. Tenzin kept pestering Lin for marriage, so that they could have children and continue the lineage of airbenders. However, Lin kept avoiding the subject and was always saying that she 'has a case to work on'.  
"Tenzin you know I have been very busy lately-"

"With what rescuing cats from trees? Lin that's ridiculous and you know it."

"Tenzin-"

"Every single time I bring up the subject of marriage – of pregnancy, you always seem so tensed up. You never actually did acknowledge what I said, because every damn time you lock yourself from within and drift off. Lin, I love you like I've never loved anyone before. But this love is dying out." Tenzin's voice rose with every word he spoke.

"Tenzin I have really been very busy lately with the recent cases of theft and armed robbery in the Downtown area-"

"So busy that our 19th anniversary had to be spent at Narook's noodles instead of the theatre. You've been so busy that you've forgotten me. You only care about getting the assignments done, to prove it to Republic City that you can take over your mother's police force. To what? Gain some false honor? Who do you think you are, teenage Zuko?!"

"And what about you Tenzin? You're equally busy with your councilman shit, passing out useless fucking laws that no one ever obeys! Do you think you're doing the city justice?" Words came out like venom as she spat them in his face.

"How dare you- well at least I make the effort to bring us together, while whatever you do is shut yourself out. All I wanted for us was to settle down, but you're too damn busy saving lives and becoming a hero, alienating your partner in the process. When will we ever have children Lin? Are we even going to get married for that matter? Why won't you ever talk about it Lin, why?" Real frustration was evident in his eyes as he searched hers for answer.

Lin was fuming within. Anger rose within her like vile, sick bile.

"Well do you wanna know why? Do you really wanna know?" Lin shouted, as she slammed her fists on the table and stood up. People in the restaurant stopped eating, chopsticks halfway into their mouths, frozen in time. "Because- I just can't stand the notion of getting pregnant! Tenzin," Lin paused, taking a deep breath before continuing slowly, "I can't get pregnant. I can never, will never, get pregnant. I'm infertile."

A shocking silence pervaded the room.

"I'm sorry. It's this very reason that now I'm afraid you'll leave me. All you ever wanted was to make sure that the future generation of airbenders will be ensured. With me, its never going to happen."  
Tears that were waiting to be spilled formed intricate lines on her face as her eyes were cast downwards. She laughed a little, then said, "Funny, how I knew this the whole time and I still tried to be with you. Goodbye, Tenzin. I'll never forget the happy memories we had." Looking up at Tenzin, Lin smiled at him one last time before rushing out of the restaurant.

Tenzin stood there, shell-shocked. He runs a hand through his head, his eyes blurred with his own tears. He rubs his eyes with the end of his sleeve as the events replayed in his head once more._How could I have been selfish? I'm so fucking stupid!_Rage builds within himself as his clenched fists tremble, his eyes cast downwards with hot tears spilling on to the floor beneath him. With a sudden movement, he jumped over the table and runs after Lin. _I have to apologize. Where the hell would she have gone to?_ Buildings fly past him as he air scooters around town. He stops near an abandoned alley, pausing to ponder. Let's try her house, thought Tenzin. He airscooted himself to the Bei Fong estate. There was not a single light in the estate. There was also no sign of motorcycle tracks, nor any motorcycle seen. _Maybe she went to Yue Bay_, a voice whispered in Tenzin's head. He immediately made an air scooter and zoomed his way to the harbor.

Lin was nowhere to be found. Only the choppy sea greeted Tenzin as moonlight danced on its waves.  
Tenzin kept trying, even though he knew the answer to this mystery was never to be solved. After searching the police headquarters, dragon flats borough and various other locations, (which even included Air Temple Island), Lin was not found. Tenzin reached the same alley he had stopped earlier, pausing to take a break.

_Holy spirits where, where, WHERE?!_Tenzin's heart begins to increase its pace as Tenzin realizes that he may never be able to find Lin.

He was never going to set it straight.

Something dawned on Tenzin.

She would definitely have hidden herself, somewhere I wouldn't be able to reach out to her. I knew it. He punches the grimy wall in frustration, sliding to the ground afterwards, head buried in his hands.

_I knew it!_

_It's all my fault._

_My narrow-mindedness, my inability to see the underlying problem. The one woman who loved me for who I was, despite all my shortcomings; I threw her away like she was nothing. I treated her like she was –was some kind of machine for my father's legacy._

_It's all my fault_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY: In the midst of darkness, a ray of hope shines down on Tenzin. :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks you guys so much for reading! Give a review, fav if you want to and follow me if you want more LOK fanfiction! :)

This chapter was a bit rushed because I felt bad for not keeping my promise in the previous chapter. SORRY! Should've built a little bit more depth first I know, but I needed to get this out so yea screw it. *filps table*

**And as always, thanks for reading!**


	3. Rekindling light

Tale of Tenzin Chapter 3! :D

With every step he took, he began to numb the pain that surged through his heart. Tenzin's body dully ached from the exhaustion that resulted from searching for Lin. Too tired to use airbending, he simply dragged his feet until he eventually reached the entrance of Air Temple Island. There, he collapsed to the ground and let the world slip away.

_*5 hours later, 0630*_

"Mr. Tenzin? Are you alright? Should I call for assistance?" A gentle but strong, feminine voice sounded above him.

Opening his eyes, he saw a petite, young woman standing before him, dressed in traditional Air Nomad clothing. Her hair was not shaved, indicating she had just joined the Air Acolytes. It was drawn back in a center parting, with either part hanging loosely in front of her forehead. Shocked, Tenzin quickly got up.

"I-um- it's alright! And you are…?" _Oh my god,_ wondered Tenzin. _How long have I been here? _

"My name is Pema. I just joined the Air Acolytes. I was returning to Air Temple Island after getting some ingredients for them for making medicine when I saw you lying on the ground in a heap. If there's anything that you require-"

"That's okay Pema, and you can skip the formalities. Just called me Tenzin," smiled Tenzin, with just the right amount of shyness. Pema subconsciously blushed as she hurried off to the island. As he stared at her while she disappeared into the distance, he smiled and headed to town, deciding on a new plan.

*A few days later*

"Hey Shung, what do you know about Tenzin?" asked Pema.

Shung, or Abbot Shung as many know him, was transferred to Republic City a few weeks ago from the Southern Air Temple to help train the newest Air Acolytes. The both of them have grown very close together through their training, bonding over meal times and silly pranks on the elders. Chung was sometimes ostracized by the other Acolytes for his gender preference, but was nevertheless praised by all for his outstanding efforts and never-ending commitment to the Air Acolytes.

The both of them were on duty to prepare dinner. Closing the lid on the stew pot, Chung put a hand on his long beard and turned to face her, sighing.

"Tenzin? He's a very handsome lad, looks like his father Avatar Aang. Heard he recently became single again, after a long argument with Chief Lin Bei Fong. Since then, he has immersed himself fully into improving Republic City. He hasn't been eating very well for the past few days, and he seems so tired."

"If only I could do something about it!" thought Pema aloud. She put her hands to her mouth, shocked at herself.

"Why so interested, dear Pema?" asked Chung, as a smile crept on his face.

"Well, I-uh-I saw him the other day and-" Pema's face quickly grew red as she stammered, trying to form out her thoughts. "And he seemed so disheveled and-and erm-" her hands started to fidget nervously. She tried to make herself busy, mindlessly opening and closing the lids of the various pots in the kitchen, without trying to check the contents within.

"Admit it, Pema. You care for him deeply. I noticed the countless number of times you stared at him. Don't deny your feelings eh? And besides, I think the two of you are perrrrrfect for each other!" Chung danced happily around Pema, grinning from ear to ear. "You should go for him, Pema! You and him are like two peas in a pod."

Pema turned an even brighter shade of crimson red. Then, too suddenly, her eyes were cast downwards. She let out a sigh. "But I know Tenzin is not over Lin at all. Look at the way he talks and does things! It's so dull. I've never seen anyone like that before. Have you ever seen anyone like that Shung? I guess now it's not the right time."

Shung put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "It might not be the right time, but at least all you can do for him is to give him some support, even in the tiniest of ways."

Feeling some hope, Pema returned the smile. "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting in the dining hall alone, Tenzin played with his food. He had rarely eaten his food in days and left most of his meals untouched, which grew cold over the passing minutes. The Air Acolytes often spoke of him in hurried whispers as he left his food, leaving for the courtyard. He often sat in the courtyard hours on end, merely playing with the leaves that dropped from the trees that rustled in the wind. They often spoke about how his appearance had deteriorated overnight, with the dark circles around his eyes and the stick-like figure to show for evidence.

Putting his utensils down, Tenzin stood up, only to find a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found the same petite young woman looking up at him with a gentle smile.

"Tenzin, I think it's best if you eat your food. You look really pale and worn out." Firmly grasping his shoulder, she motioned him to sit down. Sitting beside him, she held his hand in hers. Tenzin was surprised at how gentle and warm her hand was. He looked up to her, grey meeting green. _Her eyes… similar to Lin's yet somehow…_

_Softer._

"Tenzin, I know you are going through a rough period in your life. If you need help, I'm here for you." She smiled, with just the right touch of sincerity. "I'll stay here until you've finished."

Slowly, Tenzin raised the chopsticks to his lips and opened his mouth. Chewing, he began to discreetly observe Pema. Right off the bat he noticed she was of a small build. Beautiful brown hair tied in a bun, it complemented her green eyes, the softest he had ever seen.

"Pema, may I ask… how old are you?"

"I'm 19."

_Spirits! That is quite young._

Silence surrounded them as Tenzin ate his food.

"Say Tenzin…are you free tonight?"

"Well yes I am. May I ask why?" Intrigued, Tenzin leant just a little bit closer.

"Well, I-um-I was just thinking whether you were interested to help me buy a few decorations this evening for tomorrow's Avatar Day!"-Pema began to ramble-"The elders have suggested that I ask of your help as you are the Avatar's son and I thought you were suitable for this job plus you can take your mind off of thi-"

"I would be delighted to help. Let's say around dawn?"

"That's a great time!" Pema squealed.

Half the people in the dining hall paused to stare at her. Even Tenzin gave her a quizzical look. In an vain attempt to regain her dignity, she formally replied.

"Master Tenzin, I have to hurry to my duties. Thank you for your company." With a solemn bow, she hurried off to the kitchen, where she found Shung in a fit of giggles.

"Stop laughing! Spirits, did I just blow my cover-"

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? I watched the entire thing! Pema-"

"Shung, I think it's your turn to clean the dishes." Tossing the entire stack of plates towards him, she scurried off, leaving an annoyed Shung in her wake.

As she left, Tenzin could not help but feel a certain warmth enveloping his heart. It was small, but it made its presence felt.

**TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. DAMN. Thanks for waiting guys! I'll try to get the next chapter up and running soon. I have a good idea on what's gonna happen next. PRETTY SHITTY CHAPTER I KNOW. It took me so long to write this one because I had no idea how to write it.**

And as always, thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
